


Don't Forget

by prxnc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, gross cheesy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnc/pseuds/prxnc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years since Mikasa and Levi started going out. When they finally made their relationship known to everyone it was quiet for a few seconds before Armin spoke up first with a loud "Congratulations!" and then everyone broke out of their shock and robotically repeated the same words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyBunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBunnie/gifts).



> i dont even ship this

It's been 2 years since Mikasa and Levi started going out. When they finally made their relationship known to everyone it was quiet for a few seconds before Armin spoke up first with a loud "Congratulations!" and then everyone broke out of their shock and robotically repeated the same words. Erwin had walked up to Levi and patted his shoulder while Mikasa had gone off to talk to Eren and Armin, who both looked a little worried for their friend. Just then Hanji bounced up and declared that they should celebrate and that it was a good thing she brought her wine with her. Everyone except Sasha, Connie, and Hanji were too shocked to drink more than a few sips of their wine -- which was a good thing as well because it required every person available to get the three to quiet down after being too intoxicated and then get them home safely at the end of the night.

That was 2 years ago. Fast forward to present day and the said couple was now laying in bed in a painfully straight, unromantic position. Almost immediately as the alarm went off, Mikasa bolted up out of bed and stretched before turning off the alarm. She picked up the red scarf folded neatly on the side table and wrapped it around her neck -- a habit now part of her daily routine --  and looked over at Levi expectantly, waiting for him to get up as well. He buried his face in his pillow and grumbled some kind of profanity in French before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Once they were dressed they walked into the kitchen and Levi began preparing eggs and bacon while Mikasa set up the table.

"Today is our anniversary." Mikasa announced once they were seated.

"Oh?" Levi simply said. "I had no idea. Not with the hearts circled around the date on the calendar and 'ANNIVERSARY' written in big letters."

Mikasa blushed slightly and said, "Don't make fun of me. It was to make sure you wouldn't forget."

Levi smirked slightly and walked to her as he put up his dishes, kissing her forehead quickly. "Of course I wouldn't forget."

"You forgot last year."

"I was busy."

"Petra said congrats when you walked out of the house. Even Auruo remembered."

"Alright, I got it, you shitty brat. I'll make it up to you this year, okay?"

"Okay."

Levi kissed Mikasa's forehead again then her mouth. Their breath ghosted across their lips and it was silent until Levi spoke up.

"Hey..."

Mikasa looked up at him.

"Did you wash your hair yet? It's filthy."

Mikasa stood up so quickly her head knocked Levi's chin up and his teeth clattered together painfully.

 

 

Levi was about to walk out the door to go to work when Mikasa stopped him.

"Don't forget."

He grumbled quietly, hand rubbing at his chin. "I won't."

Mikasa insisted on just staying home instead of going out and using money because "We know we love each other already. There's no need to waste money on gifts and things to express it." Levi thought that was a load of bull.

Whether she liked it or not Levi was secretly a romantic and felt that he should at least bring her to a nice restaurant. So while Levi should have been working, he looked up good nearby restaurants that weren't too expensive.

 

 

As he drove home later that day, he noticed a small flower shop and parked close by. A woman cheerfully said, "Welcome!" as he opened the door. "Oh! Levi is that you?"

Levi turned his head to look at the woman. "Petra? Since when did you own a flower shop?"

"It's new actually. We just opened up yesterday!" She said. "We were so busy with the grand opening I forgot to mention it to you. Are you here to get some flowers for Mikasa? It's your anniversary isn't it? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, that brat thinks that staying home in pajamas is romantic enough for our anniversary but I'm going to surprise her with a nice dinner." Levi said as he looked at the flowers on display.

"That's sweet," she sighed dreamily. "At least you didn't forget about it this year. She seemed really upset about that."

"Even more of a reason to go out tonight." Levi grumbled under his breath.

"Do you need help picking out some flowers?" Petra offered.

"That would be nice, thank you."

By the time Levi had payed for the flowers, he ended up leaving with a lot more than he came for. Petra had insisted that he should take some chocolates and a card no matter how much _he_ insisted that it was okay.

When Levi finally got home, Mikasa was sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching tv just as he had suspected. "Come on, you brat, go get changed. We're going out."

Mikasa looked at him darkly. "I thought I said we weren't going to waste our money this year."

He shrugged and walked off to get changed as well before Mikasa would start an argument with him. It took 35 minutes to finally convince Mikasa to go out and even then she was still very reluctant. It was a chilly night so Mikasa wore a thick coat over a black dress and her red scarf tied tightly around her neck. Levi wore a simple black suit and a scarf and stuffed his hands into his pockets, not really caring whether he looked gentlemanly or not.

When they reached the restaurant Levi had looked up before, he stopped Mikasa before giving her the flowers and chocolate Petra had forced onto him earlier. Mikasa stared at the bouqet of flowers for a moment before flushing and stuttering, "W-what's this?"

"Gifts."

"You don't have to buy me flowers! I don't have a need for them and they'll just end up dying anyway! Save your money for more important things like food."

Levi was slowly growing into a bad mood and was very tired of hearing Mikasa's excuses for them to save their money. He shoved the flowers into her hands before getting close to her face and growled, "Look. I understand you want us to save money and all but today is our anniversary and I'm going to treat you like a prissy princess if I want to, got it? Now take these goddamn flowers and be grateful."

He stepped back before mumbling, "J'essaie d'être gentil et ce gosse ne vais pas coopérer."

Mikasa sniffed the flowers and said a quiet, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Now let's go inside before I freeze my ass off out here."

Levi took Mikasa's hand and led her inside the restaurant. Right before the waiter came to direct them to their table Levi whispered, "Je t'aime."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever and its on a pairing i dont even ship  
> buut its a gift for a friend so you gotta do what you gotta do
> 
> also i used google translate for the french parts so yeah im terribly sorry


End file.
